


under two suns

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a terrible cook, F/F, Illustrated, Injury, Romellura, Romellura Mini Bang 2019, Romellura mini bang, Stranded on a random planet, adapting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After a strange battle, Allura and Romelle on a planet. With the blue lion refusing the respond, the two are stranded, with no idea on how to get home. To survive, they adapt.Made for the Romellura Mini Bang. Artwork by QuietKnightIn





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it’s time. I’ve been working on this for months and am so excited to share this with you all.

BOOM

_ FLASH _

**CRACK**

Allura screamed as the intense energy hit her lion, practically trying to fry her whole cutting into the sturdy metal, causing turbulence. She held tightly onto her chair, as Romelle screamed as she was thrown onto the roof of the lion, hitting herself hard. The altean did not have the right armor for combat unlike Allura, and was extremely vulnerable, even in side of the Blue lion.

She fell back down, and was then thrown into the right wall, red blood streaming down her face. Her head was spinning.

Neither she or Allura had enough time to breathe until they were attacked one more, blasted with layers, and more weapons that tried to cut the lion. One lion was not nearly enough for this, with its jaw blade and lasers, there were countless of enemies, and Allura felt the distress in her mind as Blue screamed for help, and she literally felt the energy and quintessence being sucked out of its being. The lion was in pain, and as a part of it, she was too.

The life was basically sucked out of  _ her _ .

She couldn’t even imagine the beat up Romelle behind her. No armor, no cover, just pain, nothing else.

She bit her lips hard, not noticing as her teeth sunk into her flesh and breaking her skin, leaving a trail of crimson to slowly drop down and stain her white and pink paladin uniform. She had to fight, she needed to.

She was NOT going to die like this, not before the war had ended. She would not leave behind a broken universe and a broken promise. The people had suffered long enough, she just couldn’t become one of the many casualties, and could not bring Romelle down with her as well, she was an innocent being, and did not choose the war. If she didn’t fight, they would both stop to breathe, the Blue lion would be captured, and the war would go on to slaughter countless more, with no Voltron to save them. Not like this, NOT LIKE THIS!

BOOM

SCREAM

Allura continued to pilot, beads of sweat were quickly dripping down her forehead, and her hair inside of her helmet was practically glued to her wet head. Her heart was beating fast, she could feel it all the way up to her throat, her whole body was shaking, and there was a painful ringing in her eyes. The corners of her eyes slowly turned black, and most of the battlefield turned into a colored blur.

But she had to keep fighting. She had to… she…

** _FLASH_ **

A pain unlike anything she had ever felt before entered her body, filling her with electricity that shocked her, and she simultaneously felt like all her bones in her body were broken at the same time, while her flesh tore itself apart and rearranged it self, over and over again. She was choking, crying, and before she could think, her vision faded to black, but the pain didn’t stop.

Not until…

The blinding light.

_ Was she dead? _

The ringing in her ears stopped.


	2. the story

Opening her eyes was a pain. It was with a ringing in her ears and a head that spun that she forced her heavy eyelids up, only to be greeted with a view that caused more confusion. Everything was lush and green, plants and leaves of all varieties everywhere around her, blocking almost her entire sight. She had no idea what species that were, and that puzzled Allura. This was definitely not the cockpit of the Blue Lion, because, she couldn’t be hallucinating, could she?

She tried to move her arm, everything hurt, and it almost felt impossible. The pain pulsating just grew stronger, and just wanted her to lie down, but she couldn’t. They could be in danger, so there was no time to waste. She had to find answers about what had happened to her and the other paladins.

The others…

Allura wasn’t sure they were still around, or if they were safe, and that was what scared her the most, as she laid there on the ground, body almost completely unresponsive as the pain took over, doing everything to make sure she didn’t move after such a critical hit, it just wanted to help her recover properly, especially after all that stress.

But, Allura could never have such a luxury that was a painless recovery.

She bit down her lips so hard until she drew blood and her teeth got stained red as she felt the familiar copper tasting fluid on her tongue, and with all her might, she literally threw a punch into the air, her bones were screaming from within, begging her to stop, as tears of pure stress formed around her eyes, her vision becoming more blurry than before, but as the hand reached out, she felt them.

The plants, her surroundings.

They were  _ real _ , no hallucinations. That of course meant she finally had an answer, her whereabouts. Though it wasn’t much to go by, she now could confirm she was outside of her lion, but she didn’t know if that was for the best or the worse. The planet wasn’t bare atleast, it had shelter, and the plants and leaves on the ground must have softened her fall.

She let her hand fall back, and she let out a sigh as it hit the sweet ground, her body thanking her as it was no longer straining her muscles.

_ Great. _

Of course her whole body was hurting in a time like this. It was the  _ perfect  _ timing that she was somehow cursed with. She didn’t have any time to recover, and she knew it. Especially with the people out there.

Moving her body though, even such a tiny amount, had taken almost all her energy. The altean’s head was spinning, and her corners of her eyes darkened once again.

The last thing she remembered was breathing out, letting the precious air leave her lungs.

_ Quiznak. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Romelle had spent her entire life wondering what the outside world was like, but nothing could have prepared her for carrying the unconscious princess of the Altean throne on her back through a lush rainforest.

The last thing she had remembered was a boom, and pain, and then she had just woken up on a tree, on this strange planet. And, after being awake for less than twenty seconds, falling out of said three and landing on the ground. Then, when she had finally managed to get up, with her bruised body screaming for attention, she had found Allura just lying there a few feet away, almost completely hidden by the green plants all over. Thank for her pink armor looking so out of place or else she might have missed her. Also, she thanked the ancients that she didn’t  _ fall _ onto her.

She had tried to wake her up, but had gotten no response. She was still alive though, and that was always something. But she knew she couldn’t just leave here there, or stay there herself for the matter. They needed to find help, so, the young altean did the most logical thing one could do during such a situation.

She carried Allura.

The princess was heavier than Romelle had anticipated, probably because of the armor, and her own body begged her to stop, put her down, and relax, but she refused, especially when she felt Allura’s blood stain her shirt. She had to keep going, and she did.

She had no idea for how long, but as the pink sky started to turn purple, and one of the two suns began to disappear, she found it, the blue lion, looking like it had been abandoned and thrown aside. It was offline, and has crashed into tons of trees. It was wounded, so much metal in the wrong places, it definitely didn’t look like it could fly, and, it didn’t let her in.

It might be because Allura, it’s paladin, was still asleep, but still, she was  _ there _ .

She could only beg that it responded when the princess finally woke up, because the night was quickly approaching, and having lived her entire life in the altean colony, Romelle had no idea about what dangerous beasts would roam the jungle as the sky turned black. But, from the little she had experienced in the outside world so far, there was a huge chance those beasts weren’t pretty little creatures looking for a friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Allura once again woke up, she expected to be in the same place as before, bleeding under a roof of the local flora, but no. Once again, she woke up in an unfamiliar environment, but this time, it was pitch black outside, a purple moon being the strongest source of light. And as she turned around, she saw, Romelle? And the blue lion!

She tried to stand up, but quickly fell back down, her body hurting, and as looked down, she saw that her arm was placed in what looked like a sling made of leaves and sticks tied together, it was sloppy, especially since there was no proper material, but it would hold. 

“Allura, you can't just stand up the minute you wake up! You’re injured!”

She never thought hearing Romelle’s voice could be so wonderful.

“What happened? All I remember was laying on the ground with plants all around me, and my arm hurting.”

“I found you after I fell down a tree, I must say, I never expected this to happen, the outside world continues to surprise me with all these strange things. Is this normal for you?” the altean began, and quickly turned around, and got her pink and blue shirt, it was stained with blood. Before seeing the shirt, Allura hadn’t even noticed that Romelle was simply wearing her white undershirt. “After I found you, I tried to wake you, but you wouldn’t respond. So I carried you on my back, until I found the blue lion. My shirt got a bit bloody, so I took it off because it wasn’t dry. I figured that you may want to wear it if you ever get out of your armor.”

Allura’s eyes widened as she realized that it was  _ her _ blood on the shirt, but then nodded.

“Thanks Romelle. How long was I out?”

“A couple of hours. Thankfully nothing has attacked us yet. Maybe now we can finally get into the blue lion, she doesn’t let me inside, even when I carried you. I think it’s because you were sleeping.”

Allura nodded. Inside the lion, there was a clean empty room, where they could sleep safely while they tried to contact the others. The lion also had provisions so they wouldn’t go hungry, oh, how she was hungry.

“Okay. Can you please help me up? I have to get a little closer.”

“Okay, just tell me if it hurts too much.”

Allura nodded, and Romelle carefully helped Allura up. It felt strange to stand on her legs after lying down so long. [](https://ibb.co/ykMbzWq) She was limping and were in a lot of pain, but her legs weren’t broken, like she was sure her arm was. But as she began to walk and got closer to the lion, there was no response. She kept walking, calling out it’s name, even touching the metal, but nothing. No matter what she tried, the lion didn’t respond, and the two altean stood outside of it, begging.

“Blue, please, it’s me, your paladin. You have to let us in, please. We need shelter.”

It didn’t let them in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That first night was horrible. The alteans has been exhausted, and without the lion letting them in, they had sleep under the bare sky, no food, no shelter. And before they eventually fell asleep as exhaustion took over, the constant fear of an unknown predator showing up was all on their minds.

But, as the first sun finally rose with the second soon after and the sky once again turned pink, they could indeed confirm that they were still alive.

They were dirty, tired, in pain, and hungry, but still alive.

They sat by the lion, still exhausted, but as the last of the night was gone, Romelle started a conversation.

“How are you feeling? You are really hurt.”

“It’s not the worst I’ve had, far from it, but this time I’m without a healing pod. It hurts, but I’ve gotten used to it, so I think I can manage as long as I don’t use my broken arm, thanks for the sling by the way.”

“No need to thank me, you really needed one, so of course I made one. It isn’t the most fancy though, and I’m not sure how long it will hold, but I tried. Materials here are a bit scarce.”

“I understand, it is a pretty great work though. And I insist on thanking you. How are your own injuries?”

Romelle just shrugged her shoulders, Allura could see her wounded arms, the blue and yellow color of the bruising and the dried blood was almost enough to make Allura gag, a reason she was terrified about how her own body would look if she removed the already bloody armor. It would definitely be much worse than Romelle, but she didn’t know to watch extent, or if she would be able to stomach it.

“It doesn’t hurt that much, only if you touch them.” Romelle answered. “I’m fine.”

“It’s sad when you can call someone in your state,  _ fine _ , Romelle.”

  
“Allura, you’re way more injured. I’m having it easy here.”

“We really have to get back to the paladins.”

“I know, but your lion still doesn’t respond to you, does it?”

“No, Blue is offline, and I have no idea where the others are.”

“Then we can’t really do much.” Romelle said. “Of course we need to find them, but right now we’re stranded at… whatever this planet is called. We can’t really do much until your lion wakes up.”

“Romelle, it is my duty to find them, I need too, they might be hurt.”

“Allura, look at  _ us _ ! Look at  _ you _ !” Romelle said, before pointing at herself and Allura. “We’re lost, beat up, bloody, and stranded on a strange planet, we’re exhausted and hurt. I know you want to find them Allura, I do too, but we also need to look after ourselves, or else we might never find them. If we don’t get ourselves together, we could die. I know I haven’t known you for a long time, but I think we should think of ourselves for now, we also need care. What would the paladins say if they found their princess dead after taking care of herself poorly? We need food, shelter, and time to heal, I think we have a bigger chance of finding them if we’re well prepared.”

Allura took a deep breath, before giving Romelle a slow nod. She looked into her purple eyes.

  
“You’re right. If we ever want to find them, we have to take care of ourselves first. I have a broken arm, and you’re also wounded.”

“And I’m pretty sure we’re both hungry.”

As Romelle said those words, Allura finally noticed the lingering feeling, like a void trying to swallow her already empty stomach from within, craving something to consume, preferably a piece of greasy meat with lots of fat, that would keep her full for a long time. It really hurt, an altean should never have an empty stomach. No wonder she felt so weak. A body already had a hard time healing with a full stomach, the hunger only slowed down the process even more.

“Yes, I am. I hardly noticed before, but right now it feels like I could eat an entire yelmor.”

“I’ve seen one of those before, and I’m pretty sure I could do, even if I was the size of an ant. But where do we even find food?”

“Well, this is a new planet, so I don’t have an answer, but I think it’s wise to find a water source, since we also need water. If we’re lucky we might come across an animal or some fish.” she said. “Our first priority in a situation like this should be building a shelter though, but right now I do think finding a water source should be our priority, since we’ve always been here for about a day. We’re going to need it if we want to survive.”

“Okay, I trust you. But how will we carry it?”

Allura knew Romelle really trusted her, she had smart and resourceful by others, but she also knew where Romelle was coming from, and understood it completely. She didn’t want the risk of walking for god knows how long just to realize that they couldn’t carry the water back and just voiced her concern, a thing Allura admired. The paladins would all trust her without batting an eye, but Romelle and just met Allura, and honestly, Romelle asking Allura everything was kind of refreshing. Now she didn’t have to uphold her place on the pedestal that said she always knew exactly what to do. She would have cracked upholding that imagine at this very moment.

Now, for some reason, she felt so altean, free to not know everything, while trying her best.

“We can turn large leaves into sacks, or I can use my bayard to cut down a tree and make small tree pots out of it if the first thing doesn’t work.”

“Okay. What way shall we go?”

“How about left? We’ll follow the suns for a while. It should be fine to follow since we can’t stray too far.”

The two alteans immediately started to walk, every minute was precious, especially when it came to water and food. As Allura turned her head, she saw the blue lion become smaller with every step, before the lush green vegetation slowly covered it from sight.

Both she and Romelle stayed silent, letting the sounds of the jungle do the talking.

Now, their mission was to find food and water.

They walked for several minutes through the what seemed never ending vegetation of green, while the suns stood high in the pink sky, warming their bodies. And right before Allura would propose that they should turn around, head back to the lion, and try their luck in another direction, she heard it.

The heavenly sound of water quickly pouring down a river. It was like the altean ancients themselves had sent them a sacred gift from the heavens. And at this point, Allura would believe it straight away if she was told that was the truth. Water seemed like such a luxury, and the moment she knew it was there, she realized how dry her tongue and throat actually were. She was so thirsty and craved water more than ever before in her life. Just thinking about drinking it felt like bliss bestowed from the gods. She could barely take it anymore, and by taking a single look at Romelle, she saw that she felt the same. The lack of water had almost driven them insane. And at that single look, she saw how the desperation turned into a sort of happiness for her too.

“Finally!” Romelle shouted, and Allura saw how she immediately sped up as much as she could, and she wasn’t far behind. And the moment they arrived, Allura felt the tears beginning to water in the corner of her eyes. She had never thought she would ever see a river this beautiful, and she hadn’t felt this happy in her entire life.

She carefully sat down on her knees and smiled at her own watery reflection as the beautiful, life saving liquid travelled down the cold stream.

She immediately pulled down and began to sip right out of the stream, letting the ice cold water hit her cheeks. Sip after sip, it felt wonderful, and both of them drank until their stomachs were filled and their thirst finally quenched. It felt like heaven, and almost immediately they felt some of their energy replenish. After almost a full quintant of no water, this was a gift. And now when they had found the very most important thing to survive, Allura saw how Romelle broke out into laughter, before splashing water onto her shirt to cool down. It was no way like a shower, but right now, that too must feel like heaven. Allura wished she too could cool down, but wouldn’t want to risk it, with a broken arm and having to get out of the armor. And, even if the water was clean enough to drink, it might upset her wounds.

Yes, right now, drinking was enough.

“I haven’t felt this good in a long time.” Allura then said. “Without the castle, I realize that I’ve taken everything for granted. Little things make me so grateful, I think I’ve never had river water this cold and heavenly.”

She smiled.

“Me neither.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Romelle’s belly was now filled with water, and her thirst was quenched. Yet, she was still hungry, her body craving some soft meat or vegetables between her teeth. The pain from her stomach pulsated, and she knew it would get worse the longer she went without eating. That went for Allura too.

So now, when they were at the river, she began to look around her surroundings. With a lush forest vegetation like this, there must be some loose branches or sticks nearby..

“Romelle, what are you doing?”

“I’m looking for a sharp stick. I think I saw some fish swimming below the surface. If we’re lucky we can finally have lunch.”

“That sounds delicious.”

Both searched, and soon they found a few good fits, and then retreated to the river, and Romelle had been right. Fish were swimming through, their purple and green scales glittering in the clear water. Romelle took the first stick and walked down and into the cold water, trying her best as she felt the flowing stream against her legs.

The first few times she missed, the fish gracefully swimming away as if they knew what was happening, leaving her lost. It made her a bit angered, the fish was way too swift, and she just wanted something to eat.

And then, as another fish approached, she held the stick up high, and managed to pierce through its body, blue blood immediately coloring the water.

The fish began to struggle, and was way heavier than anticipated as the altean lifted it into the air. She felt a sting of guilt as the fish struggled, it felt like it was actually looking at her with its four eyes. It was clearly in pain, a thought that made her nauseous. She had never killed anything before, it had never been needed back at the colony, and the fish wasn’t even dead yet. Yes, she was even bad at killing.

“Allura!” she shouted, not knowing what to do while still holding the stick with the fish in the air. A usual response after finally getting your hands on food when you were starving, would be along the line of  _ look, we’re getting food! _ But, the words that escaped Romelle were different. “What do I do?”

“Put it onto the ground and stab it again to kill it, we don’t want it to suffer more than necessary.”

She nodded and did exactly as she was told, and soon, the green grass was stained blue, and the fish could finally rest in peace. It was pretty big, but after removing the bones and the bad parts, she was unsure if only one fish would satisfy the hunger of both. And, if they caught another one and cooked it as well, they would have spare food.

After handling the fish, Romelle now also had blue blood stains on her clothes, mixing with the dried red that was her own.

“I’m going to get us another one to make sure we won’t be hungry. My clothes are already bloody anyway so it can’t get worse.”

Allura gave her a supportive nod and handed Romelle a new stick, and then, she walked back into the cold water, looking for the next fish. This time, she was concentrated and prepared, knowing what to do. This time she didn’t doubt herself, and went for it, stabbing the fish right through.

Yes, now they had even more food.

This time, she waded up from the water quickly, and then stabbed the struggling fish again and again, just as she had done before. The ground was even more blue than before. But now, they had two sticks with fish attached to them, fish they could grill and stuff their starving bellies full with.

Growing up, Romelle had never starved, she now understood that she had taken food for granted, and now, she was grateful. She had caught the fish  _ herself _ ! Now, she and Allura would eat tonight.

“Nice Romelle!” Allura said, before giving her a soft hug, doing her best not to make her arm hurt. It was a simple gesture, but Romelle swore she felt her cheeks redden. Allura thanking her made her feel a thing she couldn’t explain. “Time to turn back.”

Romelle nodded. It was soon the middle of the day, she thought. The first sun stood at its highest point, while the other was right behind. In about half a varga, it would probably be at peak as well. So, they walked, side by side, Romelle carrying a stick of fish from each shoulder. Allura only had one working arm after all, so she didn’t want the princess to carry all the extra weight. And it was fine, the fish wasn’t that heavy anyway, especially when these sticks balanced on said shoulders. Allura had to keep her arm still, and keep her good one still working.

Doboshes passed, and soon they had walked through the lush vegetation and was back by the soothing and familiar blue lion. Just seeing the huge beast calmed them, even if they couldn’t get it to work, just having it there was enough. Some piece of home by them, with the lion, they weren’t completely lost. It was a small candle of hope that was still burning, even when all odds seemed against them. They wouldn’t give up as long as they were together. And now as they had fish, the hope just grew, it made them feel like they had a chance, that they would survive until they would be reunited with the other paladins. Yes, they could do this.

The altean put the fish down on the grass, proud of herself.

“Do you want me to get firewood? Or shall we build the shelter first? If you feel like you’re strong enough I mean.”

Allura answered.

“I don’t know if I can build the shelter, but I can cook the food by myself, and I can get the firewood. That’s the least I can do. I’ll make sure the fish is good, my mother always told me I had a talent for cooking.”

Romelle nodded.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then. If Bandor was anything to go by, you wouldn’t have liked my cooking anyway.”

The two began to do their seperate things. Allura collected small pieces of wood for a fire, while Romelle collected large sturdy ones. She placed them by the side of the blue lion, it’s metal body acting like a side to their shelter, and it made the branches stand still as she carefully placed them into the ground. She got as many as she could, making sure there was no gap. She felt the sweat running down her forehead, and her body ached from moving everything, but she wasn’t done yet. To get a proper shelter, she would need tons of large leaves or moss over it to give it a better isolation, as well as tons of that on the ground as well, so that they could sleep comfortably. So, she began to collect tons of green as well, and as her muscles ached even more, and her body wanted to give up, the smell of smoke and the cracking of firewood slowly turning to coal kept her going. Allura had started the fire, the orange flames doing it’s best to reach towards the sky. It felt hot just being near, and fire meant that she soon would have cooked the fish. Soon, both would finally have food, and that, kept her going. Allura would be so happy and proud of her if she had managed to finish the entire shelter by herself, so of course she would do it. She could already see the smile on her face as she happily thanked her for her efforts, and that kept her going, since a part of her really wanted that to become reality.

And yes, she did finish the shelter just in time for the food. Barely a minute after she placed the last of her leaves, the princess called her over to the fire. A while ago, the scent of burning wood had been replaced by that of grilled meat, and that was more than enough. But as she sat down by Allura, she had expected her to hold the fish over the fire with the sticks, but instead, the entire two fishes were still whole, and not prepared. And also, thrown into the middle of the fire, on top of the firewood. They were not merely being grilled, they were black, charred, and ON FIRE.

She may not be the best at cooking, but she knew this was definitely not how you grilled food over an open fire.

  
“Allura,” Romelle began, not knowing how to phrase it. Maybe this actually was how ancient alteans grilled food, and she did not want to offend the princess, the person she cared so much about. “I don’t know how do say it, but, is the fish supposed to lay in the fire?”

Allura just blinked.

“Of course it is. How else would you cook it with just a simple fire. Without it touching the flames, it wouldn’t be cooked, so, being in the middle of it should make it go even faster.”

Yes, this was definitely not right, and this was definitely a princess raised almost exclusively on food goo.

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure, since I’ve never grilled like this myself. But, do you know when it’s supposed to be ready?”

“Well, probably around now. Let’s get it out of there.”

Romelle wondered how they would get flaming fish out, but Allura took some of their collected water and poured it on the ground took a stick and forced both of them out. Thankfully, they didn’t start a forest fire, only a few sparks that Romelle could stomp out. And as the fish finally stopped being, well, on fire, Allura cut the first one open with a happy smile on her face, ready to show Romelle the cooking she was so proud of. And, Romelle could not refuse, not when Allura made that adorable face. Rejecting her cooking would be rude, and she would never want to hurt her feelings. And she was starving, she even if it looked like a safety hazard, Romelle took a bite of the extremely charred, now black fish. And Allura was not far behind.

It was the second worst thing Romelle had ever put in her mouth, beaten only by the toxic cleaning soap she had drank at the age of seven. Everything was just  _ wrong _ . The texture was slimy yet dry, it tasted like rock, smoke, fire AND raw fish at the same time, and all of her mind screamed at her to spit it out. It was the most disgusting thing the altean could have ever imagined, and she felt her eyes tear up. But she was hungry, and she had caught this herself, and she couldn’t make Allura sad.

So, against all of her instincts, she swallowed it.

And began to cough like if she had a fever. She wanted water, and she swore she heard her stomach growl. She didn’t know if it was because of the surprise of finally getting food, the terror of eating that, or both at the same time.

But she saw that Allura began to cough too. She clearly hadn’t enjoying it, which meant this wasn’t just an ancient altean acquired taste she hadn’t yet gotten. And if Allura didn’t like it, it would feel less like an insult to tell her about the food.

  
“Allura, not to be mean or anything.” Romelle said as she continued to cough, the terrible taste still haunting her. It had been so hard swallowing it and all her instincts told her to throw it away, but she knew she needed the food, and her stomach still craved it, even though it tasted terrible. She would definitely eat everything even if her eyes began to water.. “But I think your mother lied to you about your cooking skills and just tried to be nice.”

“You’re right.” the princess answered, looking defeated at the burned fish, but then took another bite, making another face of pure regret and disgust. “This is disgusting. I want some food goo.”

“Me too. But we got to finish this.”

“Indeed. And please remind me to tell Coran that he needs to give me proper cooking lessons in the future incase this ever happens again. Our biology can atleast handle this, but if one of the humans were here they might not have been so lucky.” Allura answered, and then took another bite, followed up by more couching. This truly was disgusting. “Also, can you please cook our next meal, you seem to have a bit more grasp on making food, edible.”

Without thinking, Romelle felt a laugh exit her.

“I can try, but I can’t make any promises.”

“Trust me, I think anything you’ll cook up will taste better than  _ this _ .”

“I hope so, I really want my cooking skills to be better than this, no offense.”

  
“Trust me, non taken.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first of the twin suns were beginning to set, and the pink sky was once again turning purple, and the first of the stars were becoming visible. Allura sat outside of the shelter with Romelle by her side, her stomach hurting so much after that failure of a meal she had made. But atleast they weren’t hungry, even if they still felt the same pain in their stomachs, but this time it wasn’t from starving. The first thing she would do when she had time over, was to take actual cooking classes.

Her muscles were aching, and her broken arm was more numb as it hung in the makeshift sling Romelle had made her. She had barely any energy left, and the altean just wanted to sleep. She was tired, dirty, and plain exhausted. That was to be expected in a situation like theirs, but it didn’t make it any better. She missed her bed in the blue lion. It was so close, just a metal wall away, but unable to open it. But, Romelle had done a really good job with the shelter, and it wouldn’t be as hard as the ground had been last night. Now they had a roof over their head, and they were not as confused.

Yes, they could make do with what they had until they found a way to leave. Living like ancient alteans before space travel, trying to make it through the days, one after another, with natural resources.

“How are you feeling?”

It was Romelle speaking. She was sitting at the furthest end of the shelter, covered in large leaves, grass and moss as a substitute for a blanket, while still having the same stuff under her. She was beginning to get dark circles under her eyes, proving that she too was tired.

“Pretty okay actually, I feel much more secure and grounded, now we have a shelter, and we have a source of food and water. My arm is broken and my body is aching, but I will survive. We will, after all, we’re not alone.”

Her upbringing as a princess included learning how to make empowering speeches even in the hardest of time, her job was to make people feel safe and believe in themselves, and this time, she was sure she succeeded, because Romelle nodded.

  
“Yes, I know we can do this. I would have probably already died if I was alone, but I think we’re a pretty good team. We actually made a shelter.” she said, happily.

“ _ You _ made the shelter, I just destroyed our lunch.”

Both laughed.

“Well, things happen. I’m just glad if it doesn’t happen again. Now, it’s getting late, come closer.” Romelle said, and Allura nodded before crawling inside before laying down next to Romelle in the cramped space. She could feel the warmth of her body next to her, and also began to cover herself with the leaves. Romelle continued to speak. “But, what are we going to do now?”

“We wait, we still haven’t figured out a way to contact the paladins, and before we do that, we don’t have much of a choice. But I believe in us. There is always improvements to be made. For example, we could try to make a net out of strong forest material, that can catch fish for us. That way we have a trap. And we could try to find better ways to transport the river water to our shelter.”

Romelle nodded, now they were so close so that her hair almost hit Allura’s eyes with the small gesture. Yes, it was cramped, but Allura didn’t mind when it was Romelle. They had something special she felt, especially after what they had endured together. And even before that, she had become really fond of the altean. Of all people she could have gotten stuck with, she was happy it was her. They made a great team.

  
“And I can try to improve the shelter, it looks nice, but I’m not sure how it would hold if it rained. A bigger one with more comfort would be nice, wouldn’t it? Especially since we’re living so close together. And we have a lot of time.”

“Yes, that we have. We’re a great team Romelle.”

  
“We are. We had a quiznacking bad luck, but we can do this. I know it, because it’s you and me here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was chapter 2. The gorgeous illustration was made by QuietKnightIn!


	3. epilogue

Time passes, and life goes on. Quintants turned into a phoebe, and then another one, and another, and soon, a decaphoebe had passed, like the blink of an eye.

After the first phoebe, the alteans had slowly lost hope of ever finding the paladins, and as time grew by, that ending seemed like the most far away one. But they weren’t mad, they knew it wasn’t their fault. But it was sad that Voltron could be no more, as the Blue lion kept standing there, unable to connect to it’s paladin. Roots from the vegetation was beginning to cover the blue metal, slowly but steady. It was painful at first, not knowing the fate of the universe, or what would happen, but they had accepted their fate. They had to move on, they had to live, they had to do the best they could.

There was no longer a shetler placed by the side of the lion, but instead there was a tiny hut about a hundred feet away, with smoke reaching for the sky. It was tiny, had a small storage area, a large bed of moss and grass, and a fire in the middle, along with tons of makeshift pots and pans. Here, Romelle had taught Allura how to cook, and here they spent their nights, sleeping after long days of work under the warmth of the twin suns in the pink sky.

By the hut, there was a small farm, native vegetables and a wheat substitute growing, all planted by them. With that and water, they could make traditional altean bread, and could also use the greens in their cooking. It was hard work, but it was worth it in the end, it was their small farm.

They still got the most of their water from the river, but now could carry so much more. They had traps everywhere, so every day, they could stuff their bellies full with different types of fish. If they were lucky, they could sometimes even catch a local wildlife, getting red meat into their diet. The fur from those always went to making new garments, since their old ones were worn, and the paladin armor was put aside for the day Voltron returned, even if it seemed far away by now.

It wasn’t much, it was old fashioned, but they were proud.

This was their home. A home they had made themselves. And even after everything, they were quite happy. It was peaceful, just the two of them, day after day as they did their chores. Routine was key to a healthy mind, and they knew it. They had taken this horrible situation and changed it into something they were proud of. If Voltron never came, it wasn’t that much of a disaster. They had their life here now, and would gladly live it out here on this strange planet if needed to.

Today was like any other day. Romelle had came back with water and fish from their traps, and Allura had just finished watering their crops, in about half a phoebe, they would be ready for harvest. In about an hour, they would cook today’s stew, but right now, both alteans sat out in the sun, enjoying the clear day and each other’s company.

Allura’s arm had healed a long time ago, and so had Romelle’s leg. About two phoebes into this life, she had broken it while hunting a wildlife, and Allura had nursed her back to health. The two of them would do anything for each other.

The wind blew more than usual this particular day, and it caused their hair to sway. It was cut short, Allura’s to her ears, and Romelle’s to her shoulders, both to help with work.

So, a typical day of their new life, and it would have stayed that way, if it wasn’t for the lion.

After thirteen long phoebes, over a decaphoebe, Allura felt the connection wake up once again, and saw of the lion’s eyes glew a bright yellow. And before neither alteans could react, they saw  _ them _ . The lions. All of them.

The blue paladin stood up, and immediately took Romelle’s hand in hers, and held the altean close to her the entire time as she waved.

All of them were there, Keith, Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Coran!

Neither of them had cried in a long time, having accepted their fate, but seeing them all again finally made the buried emotions come back to life. But almost immediately, they could tell  _ something  _ was off.

Yes, they were all happy that they were reunited, but neither of the paladins or Coran felt as emotional as Allura and Romelle. Yes, they looked worn down, but they  _ looked the same _ as well. Neither thought much about it, until Lance pointed something out.

  
“I’m so glad to see you both, but something is wrong here.”

“Is it that both of them have short hair, and are holding hands like a couple?” Pidge asked. “That isn’t something that makes it wrong.”

“No, don’t you see it Pidge? They have a hut, and a  _ farm! _ They are wearing homemade clothes and they even  _ look older _ . That doesn’t happen in just two weeks!”

“TWO MOVEMENTS? Me and Romelle spent over a decaphoebe here together, waiting for you. We almost gave up and accepted that we would stay here, we made a life for ourselves believing you would never come by the end of it. And you all, spent only two movements searching for us?”

After a long chat, they all figured out this was a situation similar to the Quantum Abyss, but they didn’t think too much of it. Now all were together again, and could continue their fight.

But, spending so much time had changed the alteans, they never realized how attached they had gotten to their new home. So, as they were inside the Blue Lion for the first time in ages, with Allura in her armor, both cried as they saw their home shrink in size as they left the planet, until it disappeared in the distance.

They would never forget their time there, and once the war was one, perhaps they would retire to this planet and go back to their simple life on it. 

Only time would tell.


End file.
